


Nothing Hurts Like You

by ramseysrookiex



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: Will Bobby find the courage to finally tell Sophia how he feels? Or will he just want her to be happy?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Gary Rennell, Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie & Bobby McKenzie
Kudos: 46





	Nothing Hurts Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to “Obvious” by Westlife & “Let Her Go”, by Passenger, and it prompted this idea. These lyrics feature at the start and at the end.
> 
> I only usually write for Gary, so I’m more nervous than usual about posting this, but there we go.

_You don't ever notice me  
Turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

_I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

You sit down at the breakfast bar, Bobbyfish in hand, looking out at the islanders dancing and having fun. You wanted to go and join them but you knew you would struggle with trying to stay away from her. She was so beautiful and enchanting to be around. The way she spoke, her voice so calm and gentle. She never once made anyone feel out of place, she always wanted everyone to be included. You’ve had a crush on her since the first time you laid eyes on her, you remember the huge smile she gave you as you introduced yourself with that stupid joke. Normally you find it so difficult to find a girl that you would see as more than just a friend. But with her... it just felt like the easiest thing in the world. You laughed and joked together, even pulled the odd terrible prank. You always had so much fun, even when she took the mick out of your puns, you didn’t care. All that mattered to you, was her.

It didn’t matter what she was doing or who she was hanging out with, you were drawn to her. A moth to a flame, as Rocco would say, though she was this roaring bonfire on a beautiful autumn night. Just being around her made you feel on top of the world, clinging onto any hope that one day she might feel the same way about you. That was the most painful thing.

You have never told her how you felt, she was happy with Gary and you loved him like a brother. They both deserved to be happy together, but, you just couldn’t help but feel like you had missed your chance. Sometimes you wondered how she didn’t know she didn’t notice. Nearly everyone in the villa knew you were pining for her… _except her_. Even Gary knew on some level but you had never told him, neither did he ask.

You caught yourself staring at her, captivated by her beauty and her grace. The way she cared for everyone around her and always putting them above herself, is what you loved about her. She made sure that if anyone needed to talk about anything, she would be there. You were the same, always wanting to make people happy and fix everyone’s problems. It just seemed like she was your perfect match.

Lottie had encouraged you time and time again to talk to her and tell her how you felt, but you saw how happy she was with Gary and didn’t want to put her in an awkward place. Your feelings weren’t her problem. You would get over her eventually, though it would be a long time after you both left the villa. She had filled this place in your heart, that you thought no one would ever fill. She had grown to mean the absolute world to you.

_If I just felt more confident… or if I was different, maybe she’d have felt the same._

You watched her, as she danced on the lawn with the girls. She was smiling, and you loved seeing her smile. Every time you looked at her it felt like you had a thousand butterflies dancing in your stomach. This was the first time you had seen her happy all day. This morning Hannah returned and shocked everyone by taking Gary on a date, and Henrik too, taking Sophia out on a date.

_Why couldn’t it have been me? Just one date to tell her how I feel? Even just to spend some time with her._

You are so lost in thought you barely even notice Lottie coming to sit beside you, passing you another drink as your glass has run empty. “Thought you could use another one,” she giggles, “don’t think you could squeeze any more out of that one.”

“Thanks Lotta,” you say, turning around to smile at her. Your eyes grateful that you're not looking at Sophia temporarily, watching her with someone else was honestly like someone ripped your heart from your chest and stomped on it.

“You alright?”

“Yeah fine, you know me.”

“And that’s how I know you're _not fine_. Spill.”

You sigh and look down at the glass on the table, “It’s just nice seeing her smiling after the day she’s had.” A small smile appearing on your lips while you speak about her. “She deserves to be happy, even if it’s not with me.” You both look out over the lawn again, this time to see her dancing with Gary, and laughing at something he’s said. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. You want to look away but you can’t. It killed you inside, but you couldn’t help that your eyes are glued to her. You sigh and down your drink. “Coming over to dance with me?” Getting up from the stool, wiggling your eyebrows at Lottie.

“Bobby… wait!” Lottie says, grabbing your hand, getting you to sit back down. “If it’s eating you up this much, you need to tell her how you feel.”

“Lottie I—”

“Look, I know you probably think I’m saying this because she’s with Gary, but you’re my best mate in here. I hate seeing you like this. Maybe telling her will help you deal with how your feelings.”

“But what if she says she doesn’t feel the same way, and I look like more of a clown than I already am?”

“You’re not a clown… OK maybe a little bit,” she smiles. “If she doesn’t feel the same this might be the closure you need to finally move on from her. But on the other hand, what if she does feel the same? Then you would have everything you’ve wanted ever since you met her.”

You take a deep breath, drumming your fingers against the table, thinking about what Lottie has just said. You know she’s right, but you just couldn’t find the courage to actually tell her. And it wasn’t even just Sophia you had to think about, it was Gary too. You saw how he missed her when she wasn’t here, and the mess he was in after Casa Amor, they’d only just recoupled again.

_I couldn’t. Gary is a brother to me, he deserves to be happy. And he is._

You clasp your hands behind your head and look up at the moon and the stars shining down, like you were hoping they would spell out what to do and tell you the right answer, as you were none the wiser. You had fancied her right from the start, but you just settled to be her mate.

_Always the mate, never the boyfriend._

You spent so much time with her, you’ve gotten to know her so well. What she likes, doesn’t like. Baking her favourite cupcakes for her. You always had a flirty banter between you, but was it a platonic flirting or was it _flirting?_

“What’d you reckon?” Lottie’s voice, stirring you away from the chaos that is your mind. “Are you gonna tell her?”

Your body takes over your mind, and you nod in response.

_I’ve got nothing to lose. If she says no, I’m back where I started. But if she says yes, then I’ve gained the world._

You stand up resolutely. Your heart is racing, your palms clammy. For a moment you wonder if you’re actually doing the right thing. You think about by saying how you feel, you are potentially risking losing her altogether if she doesn’t reciprocate, but you shake this out of your head for now. Lottie stands beside you and wraps her arms tightly around you.

“Go and get your girl,” she says. You could even sense the nervousness in her tone over her usually confident one, but you ignore this too.

“Let’s do this.”

You pour a shot and down it, before both of you head down to where the islanders were all dancing together. Sophia is still dancing with Gary, he’s twirling her around making her giggle. You had never seen her so happy.

“You’re so sexy. I love the way you move,” Gary says to her.

“Such a charmer, aren’t you?” She giggles.

“Only for you, love.”

_What am I doing?_

Before your brain has time to step in and stop you, her name escapes your lips, “Sophia?”

“Yeah babes,” she turns and smiles.

“Could I, erm, borrow you for a quick chat. I wanted to ask you about something?”

“Yeah, of course,” she replies, kissing Gary on the cheek, before following you over to the fire pit. You sit down, just inches apart, the flames dancing madly creating a beautiful illusion.

“How are you feeling after today?”

“Ahh you wanted to check on me, that’s so sweet,” she grins. “I’m OK, honestly,” gently rubbing your arm.

“That’s good. I wanted to—”

“I think I can get past everything today, we’ve been through worse right, Gary and me. And tonight’s been a lot better.”

“Yeah, you haven’t had it easy in here...”

“That’s putting it mildly,” she chuckles. “I’ve fallen for him Bobby…“ she sighs, “like _really fallen_ for him.” Her eyes catch yours and she looks a little scared.

You’re taken aback by her sudden admission, though you kind of expected it. It was clear as day how happy Gary made her, and vice versa. You couldn’t split them up, you just couldn’t.

“You need to tell him that lass, not me,” nudging her arm slightly.

“I know, I know,” she sighs. “It’s not easy trying to tell someone how you feel, you know?”

“You’re one of the bravest girls I’ve ever met, you took on our Lottie.”

“Hah, true!” She laughs, her eyes scanning the islanders looking for Gary. You see her smile when she spots him. “You’re right, but I need to wait for the right moment. Thank you Bobby,” pulling you in for a cuddle and you can’t help but smell the pineapple scent on her hair. “You’re always here for me, aren’t you? I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Always lass, you try and stop me.” You could feel your eyes welling up, and your voice becoming croaky. “Go and be with him, you don’t want to waste your night here with me.”

“Time is never wasted with you Bob,” she kisses your cheek and smiles before walking back over to Gary.

_I can’t risk losing her. I need her in my life… even if that means I’m just destined to be her best mate._

A tear escapes your eyes and falls down your cheek, as Lottie sits beside you. “You OK? What did she say when you told her?”

“I didn’t tell her,” you sniff and wipe away the tears on your face. “I can’t lose her Lottie. And Gary is like a brother to me, they’re both great people and they deserve to be happy together.” You stop for a moment to catch your breath. “They’ve been through so much. The most important thing is their happiness.” More tears running down your cheeks as you talk.

Lottie doesn’t say anything, she just wraps her arms around him.

“If you love someone, sometimes you just have to let them go.”

You both sit together, staring into the crackling fire, wanting some time for it to sink in.

_  
'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️  
> ________  
> I wanted to write it in a way that Bobby was putting MC’s relationship with Gary first. 
> 
> In the game he has a great friendship with him so I wanted to show Bobby being respectful of him and his relationship. 
> 
> Being a Gary stan myself, so no way am I making him a villain. I just wanted to highlight Bobbys POV, and him realising he needs to let MC go. (If that makes sense? It made sense in my head.)
> 
> So hopefully I’ve managed to get that across.


End file.
